Nekojin
Nekojin are the result of Catfolk and Human relations. While only retaining the fewest physical signs of their Catfolk heritage, their behaviors and internal machinations are definitely influenced more by their Catfolk heritage than their Human. Nekojin will tend to sleep in the sun, have a desire for fish, clean their fur by licking their hands, and other very feline behavior. But to look at them one would only know their heritage by seeing their ears and tail. Due to their friendliness and adorable mannerisms many Nekojin find themselves easily employed and well liked. Some use this to their advantage hiding their manipulative and selfish nature, while using it to get what they want while appearing innocent. Those who see-though these Nekojin find themselves having a hard time convincing others of their findings. While an equal number of Nekojin are as innocent as they seem, curious and naive of many of the world's ways. Physical Description: In general, Nekojin are lithe and slender, standing midway between Catfolks and humans in stature. While clearly more humanoid than their Catfolk ancestors, they possess a few feline features, cat-like ears, larger eyes, and a sleek, slender tail. Their ears are pointed, but unlike those of elves, are more rounded and catlike. Fur and eye color vary greatly. They are more flexible than their Human ancestors and can do things such as comfortably run on all fours, and rest in positions many Humans would find uncomfortable. Society: Nekojin tend to live among Humans more than Catfolk due to the Catfolk's strong tribalism, though most civilized societies welcome Nekojin with open arms. Relations: Adaptable and curious, Nekojin get along with almost any race that extends reciprocal goodwill. They acclimate easily to Halflings, Humans, Catfolks, and Elves. Due to the similarities in culture Catfolk and Elves share, Nekojin get along well with Elves, while the Elves are a bit more stand offish to Nekojin due to their Human qualities. Nekojin share the same like for Gnomes as Catfolk, as they enjoy gnomes' strange and obsessive qualities. Nekojin are more tolerant of other half-beings than other races are for obvious reasons. Though Nekojin still view Goblins and Ratfolk as Vermin, as they disdain the swarming and pernicious tendencies of those races. Alignment and Religion: Not holding the same sense of community and unselfish cooperation that is at the center of Catfolk culture, Nekojin vary widely in alignment. Though their curiosity and willingness to adapt to the customs of many other races should not be understated. A good deal of Nekojin are also chaotic, as wisdom is not their strongest virtue; nevertheless, there are exceptions with cause. Adventurers: The Human side of Nekojin causes their varied nature. Some Nekojin inherit the natural tracking abilities of the Catfolk, and rangers and druids can be found among Nekojin. But such roles don't always speak to their love of performance art, be it song, dance, or storytelling that many Nekojin still have. Some Nekojin internalize their curiosity and often become wizards and monks, with many of those monks taking the path of the nimble guardian. Nekojin have been widely accepted in both Human and Catfolk societies and both are accepting of nearly all professions and ways of life – thus letting the curious Nekojin decide for themselves what they wish to do with their lives. Nekojin Racial Traits (9 RP) ' '+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom''' Nekojin: Nekojin are humanoids with the catfolk subtype. Medium: Nekojin are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Nekojin have a base speed of 30 feet. Low-Light Vision: In dim light, Nekojin can see twice as far as humans. Catfolk Blood: Nekojin count as both humans and catfolk for any effect related to race. Curiosity ': Nekojin are naturally inquisitive about the world around them. They gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) become class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. '''Prehensile Tail ': As a result of the blending of the two races, Nekojin have a long, flexible tail that has developed more muscles than their Catfolk counterparts, and it can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. 'Nimble Faller ': Nekojin land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, they gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip attempts. '''Languages: Nekojin begin play speaking Common and Catfolk. Nekojin with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of typical Nekojin racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Beguiling Liar: Many Nekojin find that the best way to get along in the world is to tell others what they want to hear. These Nekojin take advantage of people's general trust and good nature towards them granting them a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks to convince an opponent that what they are saying is true when they tell a lie. This racial trait replaces Curiosity. Change Shape, Cat: Nekojin who are the result of a Druidic or especially magical Catfolk sometimes gain the following supernatural ability: They can assume the appearance of a average sized cat. The form is static and cannot be changed each time it takes this form. The creature gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as the member of the race whose appearance it assumes. Changing its shape is a standard action. This trait otherwise functions as alter self, save that the creature does not adjust its ability scores. This racial trait replaces Curiosity. Flexible Bonus Feat: Nekojin sometimes show more of their Human side than their Catfolk side, giving them increased flexibility when it comes to their talents and abilities. Select one extra feat at 1st level. This racial trait replaces Curiosity. Improved Cat's Luck: Once per day when a Cat-Person makes a Reflex saving throw, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. Unlike with Cat's Luck, the player does not have to decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. This racial trait replaces Curiosity. Stubborn: Nekojin can be as suborn as their smaller friends and gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a Cat-Person fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the member of the race has a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue's slippery mind class feature), it can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. This racial trait replaces Curiosity. Cornered Fury: Nekojin sometimes gain the defensive nature of their feline friends. Whenever a Cat-Person is reduced to half its hit points or fewer and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, it gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces Curiosity. Fleet-Footed: Some Nekojin love running in the fresh air as much their Catfolk relatives and receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces Nimble Faller. Object of Desire: Nekojin can use their natural charm and cuteness to boost the effects of their spells that have similar effects. Add +1 to their caster level when casting charm person and charm monster. This racial trait replaces Nimble Faller. Stalker: Those Nekojin that embrace their feline nature are often good at stalking their prey much like their feline friends stalk theirs. Perception and Stealth are always class skills for Nekojin. This racial trait replaces Nimble Faller. Climber: Nekojin hunters excel at hunting prey from trees and other high vantage points. Nekojin with this racial trait possess a climb speed of 20 feet (along with the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks a climb speed affords). This racial trait replaces Prehensile Tail. Silent Hunter: Some Nekojin have learned to walk quietly and reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this trait). This racial trait replaces Prehensile Tail. Sprinter: Gaining some of the nimbleness from their Catfolk heritage manifesting itself in stronger leg muscles than tail muscles, these Nekojin gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. This racial trait replaces Prehensile Tail. Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Nekojin who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. Bard: Add +1/2 to the bard's bardic knowledge bonus. Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier's banner bonus. Druid: Add +1 hit points to the druid's animal companion. If the druid ever replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. Ranger: Choose a weapon from the following list: kukri, longbow, longsword, short spear, or shortbow. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and Sleight of Hands checks to pickpocket. Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times equal to 3 + the sorcerer's Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds + 1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew